Lost
by Madam Hawki
Summary: A 4 year old Hamish takes an adventure through London and ends up lost and scared and calls his Uncle Mycroft. Sherlock is running around trying to find the boy while Mycroft dismisses his fathering abilities.


**Just a quick ficlet I came up with while text Rping with a friend. So Mikayla, this fic is for you. Hope it turned out alright. **

Hamish had woken up from a midday nap and decided he wanted to go on an adventure. He slipped his shoes on and tied his laces, Sherlock had taught him how to tie his laces. He shrugged on a jumper and deposited a few pounds into his pocket from his piggybank. Hamish opened the door to his room a fraction and peeked out, Sherlock was sitting at his microscope with his back to the door. He sneaked past his father's back silently and tiptoed down the steps and out into the open world of London city.

People walked this way and that and Hamish was soon sucked into the current. He marvelled at the sights and the sounds of an average London day. He walked past a woman sitting at a bench with a dog on a lead, something about the dog drew Hamish to it. "Excuse me?" he asked up to her, "Can I please pat your dog?"

"Of course darling." She smiled down at him.

"Why has he got a jacket on?" Hamish indicated the bright red raincoat type jacket the dog wore with white writing.

"He's a seeing eye dog. I am nearly blind love, and he helps me see where I'm going so I don't walk out on a street or into a wall. His name is diesel."

Hamish looked back at the beautiful Labrador black Labrador, "Hello Diesel. Thank you for letting me pat your dog Miss. Have a good day." Hamish smiled up at her.

"Oh you to love. Thank you for asking."

And with that Hamish set off down the road again. He turned down several streets, looking at the festive delicacies and gift ideas in the windows of the shops before he looked up and around himself. He was totally and utterly lost.

Sherlock POV

Sherlock walked into Hamish's room to find an empty bed. "Hamish?" he called out, thinking the boy was hiding. He walked back out into the living room, "Hamish?" his second enquiry received no answer. "Hamish, please come out now?" he searched through his entire flat and found no trace of Hamish. Running back into Hamish's room he found both his shoes and jumper missing.

He ran down and knocked frantically on Mrs Hudson's door, "Mrs Hudson!"

She answered the door, "Oh Sherlock. What can I help you with?"

"Hamish, have you seen Hamish?"

"No I thought he was upstairs with you."  
"He was asleep." Sherlock grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled John's number, "Hamish is missing!"

Hamish POV

Hamish spun around trying to find a familiar face but everyone moved so fast and no one looked familiar to him. He started to panic, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He spotted a phone booth and remembered the money he had in his pocket.

He ran to the empty phone booth and slid the coins into the slot, picking up the phone to dial a number.

"Mycroft Holmes"

"Uncle Mycroft I'm lost. I went on an adventure and I don't know where I am" he spoke into the phone, tears steadily rolling down his cheeks now.

"Alright Hamish, stay where you are. We'll find you alright? Don't worry." Mycroft's serious voice was filled with genuine worry.

"Father is going to tell me off. Uncle Mycroft I'm scared, there's so many people" Hamish looked around at the people walking past the phone booth, oblivious to the fact he was lost and scared.

"Please, the best you can do is to remain calm. There are people where you are, is there anything else you can see?"

Hamish looked around again to see if he could spot anything of importance, "The big black lions, I think I'm near Trafalgar Square but I don't know how to get back home. Father is going to be so mad." Hamish sniffed, he was trying his hardest not to sob into the phone.

"Yes I know where you are now. Don't worry about father, he will just be relieved that you're home safe. That is, if he has noticed."

Hamish sniffed again, "Please hurry uncle Mycroft. Will you talk to father for me?"

"I will hurry and I will talk to him. What happened? Did you run away from father?"

"No I went on an adventure. But there were so many people and I didn't know where I was and I'm too scared to ring father because he'll tell me off for not telling him."

"I don't think he'll be too angry, Hamish. Please do not worry. I'm coming to you in my car and I can drop you home."

"Okay, I'll try not to uncle Mycroft."

"Good boy. I am proud of you for taking the initiative to contact family when lost. Just wait outside the phone booth, don't go off with anyone and I will be there very soon."

Hamish hung up and stood outside the phone booth, wiping the tears from his cheeks with the back of his sleeve.

Sherlock POV

Sherlock was panicking now, it had been 45 minutes and Hamish was still nowhere to be found. What if someone had picked him up, what if he had been taken? He ran through the streets calling out to the boy with no answer, he almost knocked over a lady with a seeing eye dog. "Oof, sorry Ma'am." He continued running, calling out, "HAMISH? HAMISH?" he pulled out his phone and dialled the last person he wanted to be talking to right now.

Hamish POV

Hamish saw his uncle hurrying towards him, "MYCROFT!" He ran towards him and jumped up into his arms, "I'm sorry for being trouble uncle Mycroft but I'm glad you're here."

"Hamish my dear boy, you are not trouble. Are you okay?"

The boy nodded his head, "Come one then, back to the car." Mycroft said to him.

Mycroft POV

After he put Hamish in the front seat next to him, his phone rung. It was his brother.

"Mycroft have you seen Hamish? He's gone missing! I can't find him anywhere and neither can John or Mrs Hudson."

"Yes, he got all the way to Trafalgar Square before calling me. Congratulations" Mycroft replied sarcastically.

"What!? I'm going to pick him up. What do you mean congratulations?" Sherlock asked confused.

"I've already picked him up. I am congratulating you for your carelessness."

"Mycroft he was asleep! I went into his room to check on him and hje wasn't there. He had me scared out of my wits. Why are you so certain I am a terrible father? What have I done to hurt the boy or make him miserable?" Sherlock shouted into the phone.

"Something, I am sure" was Mycroft's simple answer.

"Whatever Mycroft. Just bring the boy home. I'll deal with him myself."

"he's afraid of you shouting at him."

"I'm not going to shout at him, you maybe I will. He had me scared out of my wits. I just want to make sure he's alright."

"He's fine. Why would you shout at me?"

"Because you are always trying to make me feel like a useless father Mycroft and as much as I hate to admit it, it certainly takes it's toll!" Sherlock shouted into the phone and hung up.

Sherlock POV

Sherlock made his way back to Baker Street. After about ten minutes his phone rang, "Hamish is well. We're going out for ice cream." Mycroft didn't even greet his brother.

"Thank you. Please tell him I'm not mad, just worried."

"Right" Mycroft gave a very blank answer

"Mycroft please" Sherlock raised his voice.

"Yes? I am telling him."

"Just bring him home!"

Mycroft POV

"Just bring him home!" his brother shouted down the line at him.

Mycroft looked down at the happy boy sitting beside him with his face covered in ice cream and smiling up at him, "We are having ice cream" he told Sherlock and then smiled back at his nephew.

"Whatever Mycroft! Take him to john I'm going to St Barts."

"Perhaps he can stay at mine tonight." Hamish's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. A huge grin spread across his chocolate covered face and Mycroft couldn't help but suppress a small chuckle.

"Do whatever you want Mycroft! Anything to make you go away."

"Just I or is Hamish included in that remark?"  
"You Mycroft. Just you. Why would I ever want my own son to leave?"

"Never mind" Mycroft sighed.

"Well you need to bring him back do he can pack his things."

"Unfortunately."

"WATCH IT MYCROFT!" Sherlock was now full on shouting into the phone, even Hamish could hear him and was starting to worry.

"Oh, do stop it."

"I want my son back here now!"

"Too late, I have already told him that he is staying over." Mycroft smiled down at the boy and hung up.

Sherlock POV

Sherlock heard the dial tone on the other end of his phone and sighed, hanging up. He threw his phone across the room. He walked over to his black leather chair and curled up on it, sulking. After about half an hour a small voice came from the door, "Father?" Hamish asked nervously with Mycroft standing behind him.

"Hamish!" Sherlock stood up and practically ran over to the boy, scooping him up in his arms, glaring at Mycroft before he turned around. "I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

Hamish nodded, "I'm sorry father. I just wanted to go on an adventure." The boy looked down, like he knew he was going to get scolded.

"Please, don't ever scare me like that again. If you wanted to go on an adventure you should have come and asked me, we could have gone to Hyde Park or I would have taken you to Trafalgar Square myself."

"I think I should like that for next time. I got to pat a dog. He was a seeing eye dog and his name was diesel."

"Oh really?" Sherlock smiled down at his son, "What kind of dog was he?"

"A black Labrador!" Hamish exclaimed proudly before looking over Sherlock's shoulder at Mycroft, still standing in the doorway, "Can I stay at uncle Mycroft's tonight? Please father?"

Sherlock's eyes scanned over his son's face, "If you really want to. Go and pack your things."

Hamish squealed and ran off to his room to pack an overnight bag. He loved staying at Uncle Mycroft's house, it was so big and there was so much for him to explore.

Sherlock was just relieved to have his son back, next time they would on an adventure together. He wouldn't know what to do if something ever happened to his precious little boy. Even if Hamish was still 4.


End file.
